Of Fate and Miracles
by SnowLili
Summary: AU - Gray Fullbuster was slowly losing his sight in life when things stopped being right. Fate brought him to an average blue haired high school teacher of a different status than his, and even though things happened to deteriorate more in his eyes, he wasn't aware that his wheel of life had slowly but surely turned upside down. [Gruvia]
1. Chapter 1

**Of Fate and Miracles**

* * *

 _I'll love you more tomorrow than today  
_ _These overflowing emotions won't stop  
_ _Right now I love you so much  
_ _I can't even put it into words  
_ _The days you've given me accumulate  
_ _The days that have passed, the path we walked together  
_ _Whether our meeting was coincidence or fate  
_ _Just the fact that we've met  
_ _Is a miracle. — Greeeen; Kiseki._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

The sound of the crowd and the dance of the cheerleaders somehow had almost made his ear deaf. That was probably the reason why he couldn't exactly feel the nervousness of the ticking clock. That, or he was probably too busy glancing at the red haired beauty cheering in her outfit. Gray scrunched his face, catching the ball thrown towards him before dribbling it all the way nearing the ring. His focus wasn't exactly in the game. She could barely hear Lucy screaming his name, nor Natsu's loud voice telling him to pass the ball over.

He cursed himself for eavesdropping the conversation between Jellal and Erza two hours before the game. On his defense, he didn't mean to. He just happened to pass by when he heard Jellal practically proposing.

'If we win this game, will you marry me?'

Marry him, huh? Gray gritted his teeth, dribbling the ball faster, ignoring Natsu's sound of protest. He knew he never had the chance from the get go. But he really wasn't in complete control of his own heart. Erza and Jellal were probably dating since before he met them—maybe not officially but that wasn't the point. Right now, he was just contemplating whether he should purposely lose this time, and delays the proposal so that he still had time to change Erza's heart. Not that he succeeded even the slightest. Erza never exactly saw him as a man. In the eyes of that scarlet haired beauty, he was always a younger brother and probably would remain so.

"What the fuck are you doing, Gray?" Natsu yelled. "Pass the ball! We are running out of time with only two points difference! Pass! We can still make it!"

Should we lose? Should we win? Internally, to Gray, it had become the matter of pride or love. And he didn't want to lose any. For a few seconds, he hesitated.

That was when one of the opponents suddenly stole his ball, and the ball happened to bounce back.

"God damn it! Gray! What the fuck are you doing?" Natsu scolded him, almost ready to go back for defense.

But Jellal was quicker to grab the loose ball, and the players felt themselves froze. It was just four seconds left. And they were dashing—some for defense, some to assist. Jellal dribbled out of the three-point line, grabbed the ball and began to shoot.

And Gray wasn't sure what to think, nor feel.

* * *

Juvia clasped her hands together, closing her eyes as she prayed earnestly. Please let them win, please let them win. She could feel her heart drumming loudly against her ribcage. And when the kyudo judges started to step on the stage to announce the winner, Juvia swore she was almost fainting due to her fast heartbeat. The microphone echoed the voice of the head judge, and just like that, he announced the winner.

It wasn't their school. Even though their name was mentioned later.

Juvia sighed, looking down at her student sitting right beside her, still in her hakama and muneate, hands gripping her yugake glove tightly. "It's alright, Meredy-san. We can still try again next year."

Meredy's head was hanging low, but Juvia knew the girl was trying to conceal her disappointment.

"Bronze isn't all that bad. We brought back a medal for the school," Juvia tried again.

"Which part of it that I did wrong?"

Juvia blinked, before gently patting the pink haired girl. "You were perfect. You just needed a bit more practice." Meredy's ashibumi was a bit too narrow in Juvia's opinion. And her hanare was still a bit too clumsy. But Juvia didn't want to break Meredy's heart any further. It was enough for today.

"Promise that you'll train me more," Meredy finally turned to face her, eyes pleading silently. "Next year will be my final year in high school. I want to win. I _need_ to win."

"Juvia will, Meredy-san," the elder lady nodded. "Juvia promises she will." It was her fault as the teacher that Meredy did those mistakes anyway. Archery wasn't a sport anyone could do. But Meredy had tried this far to the national tournament. She had proven her talent. If Meredy wasn't lacking, then Juvia thought probably she was. Clutching a hand over her chest, Juvia tried her best to ignore the painful tug in her heart. She was such a useless teacher. Could she ever do anything right in her life?

"For now, let's get back to school."

* * *

"I was really sucks," Gray grumbled, strapping his sling bag over his shoulder as he lightly stomped out.

"You just knew?" Loke laughed, shaking his head as he followed his friend. "I was seriously wondering what the hell was going on in your head during the game. Your pass, your shoot, you dribble—everything was terrible. You're the reason why we lost."

"Thank you so much for being frank," Gray rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Natsu would never let me live this down."

"You deserve it. Practice harder," Loke chimed.

Gray inwardly groaned. He wasn't even sure how he should vent out the frustration inside. Having a one sided love sucks so much to the point that he wasn't even sure if he was himself. What happened to the Gray who would excel in everything he did? What happened to the Gray who was so ambitious and never wanted to lose? Gray decided that if this was how it would be, he hated being in love. He needed to quit—now.

Loke's steps halted when they reached the bus stop, blinking in confusion as he looked at Gray. "We're taking bus?" he asked. "You didn't bring your car?"

"My car is in service. I'll fetch it later today. I didn't tell you?" Gray answered uninterestedly.

"Not really."

"Not like I have the duty to report that to you," Gray shrugged, boarding on a bus that had just stopped by.

Loke raised a brow before chuckling and boarding the bus together. Gray noted the bus was rather fully occupied. Luckily enough there was two last seats for them, and they sat comfortably. The first thing he noticed when he was seated was the soft hue of blue hair sitting in front of him. She was wearing some jasmine scented perfume and Gray couldn't help but to sniff slightly, making sure he was discreet enough. He wasn't a creep after all—he never did that before. But he somehow liked the scent. Perhaps he had always liked jasmine scents. She smelt like jasmine and sea spray, with some touch of mandarin somewhere around it. It reminded him of ocean.

"Don't you think so, Gray?"

Gray blinked. "What?"

Loke made a face. "Seriously, what happen to you? You didn't seem to concentrate at all today."

Actually, this time was a totally different reason that at the game. But Gray wasn't going to tell that to Loke. "I was just spacing out. What was it that you were saying again?"

"I said Lucy looked hot in that cheerleader outfit, don't you think?" Loke repeated, a sly grin appeared on his face.

Gray almost rolled his eyes. "And here I thought it was something important."

"It is important," Loke said defensively.

The bus had just stopped at another station, and Gray saw an old lady with a stick climbing up the bus. Instinctively, he stood, trying to let the old lady sit down. What he didn't expect was that the azure haired lady in front of him also stood at the same time, offering the old lady her seat. And he felt her body colliding with him.

She gasped, turning to bow to him. "Juvia is sorry!"

Gray blinked. "No, no, it's okay. Please sit. Grandma can sit next to Loke too," he offered politely, which the old lady bowed thankfully before sitting.

"Juvia doesn't mind standing. You can sit down, sir."

"No, seriously. What kind of man I am to let a lady stand?" Gray refused, gesturing her to sit. She was fidgeting bashfully, and for the first time, he took a closer look at her face.

She was wearing a long dark blue coat with a Russian hat covering her head, her soft blue wavy hair cascading down her shoulders like a waterfall. Her skin was so fair and pale, with pinkish lips and round eyes. She wasn't exactly exotic. Certainly not the same as Lucy, Erza, Cana or anyone in the FS Corporation in that matter. But she was alluring still. And Gray found himself staring a little bit too long for his liking.

"Then, can Juvia at least hold your bag, sir?" the girl's voice snapped him back to reality, her hands timidly held out to him towards his sling bag. "It would be really rude for Juvia to sit all for herself."

"Eh?" he was clueless at first, staring at her dainty fingers for a while before her words registered in his mind. "Oh, yeah. Sure," he quickly took off the bag and let her have it without thinking much. She bit her soft lips—or at least Gray thought it looked soft—, before grabbing the bag and slowly sat back on her seat.

* * *

"You were staring at her boobs."

"I did not," Gray whacked Loke's head lightly.

Loke muttered an 'ouch' before chuckling. "Oh yeah, I can't even see her boobs to be honest. Her coat was too thick."

Gray stared at his friend incredulously. "Are you kidding me? You were checking her out? Come on, dude. We just lost the corporate basketball tournament and the next thing you do is checking a girl out?"

"You were so whipped, I couldn't help but to stare at what attracted the great Gray Fullbuster," Loke insisted, walking hurriedly to their favorite restaurant 8-Island. "Now I know your taste is the prude one."

"I was not whipped," Gray protested, rolling his eyes in annoyance. Besides, if Erza was any indication, his taste in women was nowhere near prude. "We just happen to have the same moral towards elderly people," he adjusted his bag, patting its side to get his cellphone. He needed to call the workshop to ask if his car was ready. "Unlike some heartless guy who happen to be FS Corp athlete but refused to let a lady sit—"

Loke noticed Gray's sudden pause in front of the 8-Island door. "What? What's wrong?"

"It's not here."

"What's not here?"

"My cellphone," Gray opened his bag, rummaging his stuff again but found nothing. "I slip it at the side pocket of the bag and now it's gone."

* * *

Juvia jumped slightly when she heard the ringing tone right beside her thigh. Glancing aside, she saw an unfamiliar phone screaming for attention, and she debated with herself. Whose phone that was? Should she pick it up? Should she ignore it? Her eyes glanced at the street, noticing that she would arrive at her stop near her apartment soon before glancing back at the phone. It was still ringing, and she could see the name 'Loke' displayed on the screen. Maybe she should. And then she could send it to the police station.

Tentatively she reached the phone and answered. "H-hello?" she wished people won't accuse her of stealing.

"Hey, who are you?"

Juvia blinked. "Uh, you see—sorry. Juvia wasn't stealing. This just happens to be beside Juvia and Juvia doesn't know why—"

"No, no, it's okay. I think it dropped from my bag somewhere along the ride. I'm Gray. The phone owner. I'm calling using my friend's phone. Can you please keep the phone for me for a while and give it back to me tonight or something?"

His voice was gentle but manly at the same time. And Juvia wondered where she had heard it before. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, sure," she looked up when the bus almost cruised to a stop. Hastily, she took her bag and rushed down, hand still holding onto the phone. "Uh, when do you want Juvia to hand it to you?"

* * *

Gray glanced at his watch before tucking his hands back into his coat. It was almost winter, and he could feel the night getting colder than autumn could offer. He took a deep breath as he leaned against the railing by the side of the road. Damn, he was early. Never in his life had he ever been so early. But he needed the phone by tonight. He would need to go to work tomorrow and he certainly would have some difficulty to connect with his clients. And if he was late, he didn't have a phone to contact the 'Juvia' stranger either.

Just a few seconds later, he almost jumped when he was greeted by a soft timid voice, and Gray turned to face the blue haired girl donned in her long dark blue coat. She was still alluring even in the darkest night. "Hey," he greeted with a smile.

"J-Juvia is sorry she was late," she bowed deeply.

"No, no. I was the one who was early," Gray quickly took another look at his watch. "And you're actually ten minutes earlier than our appointment."

"Ah, Juvia sees," she nodded before opening her clutch, taking out his phone. "Here, sir."

"Thanks," Gray took it with a grin before offering her a handshake. "The name is Gray Fullbuster. Your name is Juvia?"

She blinked before reaching out for his hand. Her hand felt small in his grasp, and so delicate too. "Yes, Juvia Lockser. Pardon Juvia, Gray-sama, if she speaks weirdly in third person."

"It doesn't bother me. Thank you for going through the trouble to give my phone back."

"Juvia just did what society should do."

Gray nodded. "Yeah, you have good moral values, I can see. Even on the bus earlier today."

He saw her chuckle softly, and Gray decided he loved the way she laughed. "Well, Juvia is a teacher after all. If she failed to show a better example, Juvia wasn't sure what the society would be like."

"You're a teacher?"

"Yeah. A high school teacher."

"That's cool. I missed those high school times when we study and fail together. And play basketball aiming for Inter High Championship," Gray grinned fondly at the memories. It was carefree back then. He didn't worry about anything other than not losing to Natsu. And his powerhouse with Loke was perfect too. When did he get worse anyway?

"Gray-sama played basketball?"

"Yeah, it's my hobby. I still do. I play for my company in the corporate basketball tournament," Gray said before pausing. "Well, we just lost though."

Juvia gave him an encouraging smile. "Juvia thinks the fact that Gray-sama still plays even after working is already very inspiring. Gray-sama never forgets the passion. And that alone is already great."

"Well, if you put it like that..." Gray scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Juvia is sure about that," she insisted. "She is an archery coach at school too and we only got a bronze medal from the national kyudo high school tournament. Even so, she was proud that her students managed to go that far. Juvia really hopes her student won't stop here and waste the bigger potential."

"You practice kyudo?" Gray's eyebrows rose.

Juvia nodded. "Yes, Juvia has always loved it since high school. She used to practice some other martial arts too. But she liked kyudo the most."

"Wow, you didn't strike me as an armed lady."

"Really?" Juvia looked down to scan her build innocently.

It was surprisingly easy to talk to her. He wasn't always that friendly to a stranger. But Gray found her very interesting and before he knew it, it was so hard to stop. "Well, are you in a hurry? Since we both just lost a tournament, how about we go out and drink? And to thank you for this too," he idly waved his cellphone.

"Tonight?"

"Yes, I know of a good place."

"Um, Juvia guesses she could for a while."

"Good," Gray grinned, placing a hand at the small of her back before steering her to his car. "Shall we?"

Juvia looked rather surprised when she faced the sedan. "Gray-sama had a car? Then why did he took the bus earlier?"

"Oh, no, this is my dad's car. He's not using it now so I borrow it for a while," Gray opened the passanger door for her. "My car is still in workshop. It happens to break down two days ago. It's supposed to be done by today so maybe I'll fetch it tomorrow."

"Ah," she nodded, and for a moment, she hesitated before entering.

* * *

"Yo! Welcome, Gray! Got yourself a girl tonight?"

Gray snarled warningly once he walked in the hotel bar. "She's just a new acquaintance. She's decent, don't start talking non-sense, Cana."

Cana laughed. "Yeah, yeah, of course. Sit down," the bartender gestured. "What would you like to drink?"

Gray pulled a chair out for her. "Sit down, Juvia."

Juvia approached really slowly, eyes wandering around the elegantly decorated bar in the particular hotel. "Isn't this a bit too expensive to be drinking for losses?"

"Nah, this hotel actually belongs to my company," Gray dismissed her worry. "I got a lot of discount here so practically it's the cheapest for me."

"Discount?" Cana scoffed. "You practically own this whole building."

Gray grinned cheekily. "Well, there's that too."

Juvia was flabbergasted. "G-Gray-sama owns the building?"

"Yeah. FS Corp is my family's company, so in a way, I own this hotel," Gray nodded in honesty.

Suddenly the image of her letting such a rich person to stand in a bus flooded her mind. "Ah, Juvia is so sorry for being rude!" she bowed in shame.

"No, Juvia, please don't treat me any different than the way you did. I would seriously be offended if you do. Just treat me like an equal like before," Gray reached for her shoulders to pull her back up and he was relieved to see her blue eyes meeting his again. He was enjoying the moments he had with her and he definitely didn't want it to change.

"Oh, Juvia is sorry."

"It's fine. So, order? Cana is really good at making cocktails and I'm not even exaggerating," he chuckled as they sat across each other.

Juvia stared down at the menu, biting her lower lips before muttering slowly. "Juvia will have a kiwi juice."

Silence.

Juvia almost thought the world had died when Cana and Gray stared at her with wide eyes. And she shifted in her seat comfortably. And then they erupted into laughter. Like, really, who went into a bar and ask for a kiwi juice?

"Kiwi juice? Really?" Cana clutched her stomach, trying to hold back her laugh. "Are you sure you don't wanna add some vodka with peach schnapps? Mix in some orange juice and you'll get a Fuzzy Russian!"

Juvia's already pale skin blushed into a healthy pink. "N-no. J-Juvia is a lightweight. She couldn't exactly handle alcohol."

Gray blinked. "You should have told me. I could bring you somewhere else."

"Well, when Gray-sama said 'drink', she thought it was a regular drinking. But she really doesn't mind drinking here either," she blushed heavier, and Gray couldn't help but to think she was adorable.

Grinning slightly, he waved over to Cana. "Very well. Get her some kiwi juice, Cana. And I'll have Mojito."

Cana raised a brow, watching Gray interestedly. "Yes, boss."

"I'm not your boss," he glared at his bartender once before the brunette escaped behind the bar.

Cana pulled out some bottles and shaker to start working, but her eyes were trained towards the two. Gray was her childhood friend. Somehow, her father was rather close with Gray's aunt and they played together a lot. And he wasn't someone who would easily mingle around with strangers—she was really certain she didn't know this new girl. Rather, he was such a closed person. Especially after his defeat earlier that day, Cana expected a quieter Gray. And even though she expected Gray to come to her tonight—he would always come to her whenever he was troubled—, she didn't expect him to come with a smile, and with a girl on top of that.

She put the shaker in her hands aside, pulling out a set of tarot cards she kept as her hobby. Fate had always been confusing, and Cana was sure this Juvia girl wasn't here for nothing. She didn't have time to do a full reading, but a simple one would do. Shuffling and rearranging the cards, she pulled one out and flipped it, eyes glancing at the couple once before darting down the card.

Wheel of Life.

* * *

 **A/N:** I was listening to Greeeen songs titled Kiseki and I suddenly feel like writing something like this. It was one of my favourite songs and the music was inspiring, probably becoz the drama too. And I really love writing aspiring stories and I hope I would be able to write another one too this time. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I do intend to make Gray sound not like himself during that match, but I didn't know that I made him THAT much of not being himself. LOL. I succeeded too much? Anyway, I always pictured Juvia as someone so adorable that Gray had no choice but to spoil her to death. LOL.

* * *

 _Just a smile and the rain is gone  
_ _Can hardly believe it  
There's an angel standing next to me  
Reaching for my heart._ _— Westlife; I Lay My Love On You._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"This kiwi juice is so nice," Juvia pursed her lips, one hand covering her lips as she savored the taste.

"Right?" Gray grinned with agreement, sipping his own cocktail. "Perhaps someday when you feel like getting drunk, you can try her cocktails."

"Juvia is sure she would," she nodded excitedly before sipping some more. "She has a friend who really likes kiwi juice, and Juvia tasted different types of it. But this is really the best. It's rich and pure."

Cana laughed heartily. "This is my first time serving kiwi juice to a customer. Make sure you pay for it."

Juvia raised her brows upon hearing that, and she quickly opened her clutch to pay. "Oh yeah, how much is it?"

Gray frowned. "What are you doing? I already paid for that."

"Eh? But—"

"I told you this is to thank you for returning my phone, so no paying for you," Gray waved his hand dismissively.

"And when I said you need to pay for it, I didn't mean it literally," Cana laughed before patting Juvia's head. "Gosh, you're such a sweet adorable girl."

"Oh," Juvia blinked, slowly putting her clutch down reluctantly.

"Have a fun date," Cana giggled playfully before skipping away, but not before forgetting to add. "And don't forget to use condom."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Gray snarled angrily, fighting a blush that started to creep up his cheeks before clearing his throat and turned back to Juvia. "Ignore her. She's just an annoying fly."

Juvia felt herself blushing slightly, eyes looking down on her hands resting on her lap. But she shook her head anyway. "No, Juvia thinks she is a nice acquaintance."

"Trust me. Nice is very subjective," he groaned. "And she's nowhere near any."

* * *

Juvia hummed softly, skipping lightly as she reached for her apartment key. It had been a wonderful night. She never thought she could meet that stranger on the bus again. She had been admiring him since the moment she collided with him. He was handsome, yes, but she knew he was more than that. The fact that he also stood up to give his seat for the old lady had somehow touched her heart. But she never expected to meet him again.

Gray Fullbuster. His name sounded just as humble as him. Juvia could feel herself grinning like an idiot, as if she just harbored her high school crush. But then, she wasn't sure if she could meet him again. She should have asked for his number or something. Well, she could always go to his hotel again. They might meet by chance. But it was so expensive. Juvia sighed.

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard the door of her neighbor was opened, and a long spiky haired sturdy guy walked out, throwing a plastic or trash into the nearby dustbin for the trash collector to take. He paused when he saw her. His piercings around his nose, ears and eyes stood out even during the night, as well as the bruises and cuts along with it.

"Gajeel-kun!" Juvia gasped, keeping back her keys as she approached her neighbor. "What's with all those injuries? Did you get into a fight again?" her worries were palpable in her voice.

Gajeel grunted heavily as he slouched back into his house. "It was nothing."

Juvia whined, quickly slipping herself into his door which earned herself his complain but she didn't care anyway. "It's not nothing. Let Juvia see your wounds," she paused when she saw a supposedly sleeping black cat jumped in surprised at her presence but went back to sleep when it saw her, too used with her presence already. "Good night, Lily-san," she whispered apologetically.

"Juvia," Gajeel groaned, heading towards his refrigerator to pull out some water. "I said it's nothing. I'm fine, really. Go to sleep. You have school tomorrow. Why are you back so late?"

"It wouldn't hurt to let Juvia sees it," she insisted adamantly, pulling out a small first aid box from a corner of his small studio apartment. "Come and sit here," she pulled his to the double sofa across his bed anyway, and Gajeel begrudgingly obliged.

They were quiet while she applied some antiseptic on his face, with him sipping a bottle of mineral water while she was at it. He didn't want to start any conversation. Not when he was looking like that. But she wasn't giving him that leisure, of course.

"What transpires this, Gajeel-kun?"

He didn't answer. He really didn't want to if he was given the choice. She would worry about him again by nature and that was the last thing he wanted. "Nothing. I was just pissed off at some people at work."

"Gajeel-kun," she sighed. "You need to start learning how to hold back your anger. Sit down and take a deep breath. Don't ruin your future like this."

"You don't have to worry about my future," Gajeel grumbled. "Just worry about yours. I'll be fine here alone."

"No one is fine alone!" Juvia felt her voice rising. "If Gajeel-kun wanted to get rid of Juvia, he should have gotten rid of her since middle school. If Juvia shouldn't worry about Gajeel-kun's future, then neither should he ever be worried about hers!" her eyes were glimmering with tears by then. He was almost like her brother, even if they weren't related by blood. But since their whole life, they only had each other. She loved him like he was her own sibling.

"Just go back and sleep, Juvia," Gajeel grimaced. "Thanks anyway. I'm sleepy. And I got work tomorrow too. G'night," he stood, slumping on his bed as he pretended to sleep. Panther Lily seemed to wake up from the argument but jumped on the bed as well when its owner seemed asleep as it nestled by Gajeel's side to join his sleep.

"Gajeel-kun—" she tried again, but he wasn't responding. She sighed, knowing that they weren't getting anywhere. Perhaps tonight wasn't the good time to talk to him. She looked around the messy apartment once again before shaking her head. "You've gotten the room dirty again," she frowned with a soft whisper. "Good night."

* * *

Gray put away another set of files to the corner of his desk before pressing the intercom button. "Levy, I've reviewed the files you gave me. Send me the files of the electronics supplies, please. I need to correlate the numbers and values."

"Yes, sir."

Gray went back to his work, typing his proposal again. Their electronic factories seemed to have been regressing in the production lately and they weren't able to catch up with the demand. He wasn't sure why things just wouldn't go right. It was perfectly fine before. This year was probably just not his lucky year.

He paused. Well, not quite right. He remembered the girl he met yesterday. He wasn't sure why but just looking at her put his mind at ease. She made him forgot his problems—love or career. Even if it was just for one night, Gray thought it was an exceptional bliss. He should have asked her number, or offered to send her home. But then again, he didn't even know if she had a boyfriend, or a husband maybe. A woman as beautiful as her might not be single for too long.

Wait, what? If he was considering for a friend, he shouldn't worry about her having a boyfriend or a husband, really. He shook his head in amusement. Gray never thought he would even think about another woman in this light other than Erza. He had been too much into Erza since high school, he almost forgot how it feels to like another.

A knock disturbed his thought before his door was opened slowly, and a different hue of blue haired petite girl came into view. "Hey, Gray," she smiled softly, a bundle of files secured firmly in her arms. "What are you thinking about?"

Gray cleared his throat. "Nothing. Thanks for the files."

Levy placed the files on Gray's desk, arranging them properly by one side before looking at her boss, as well as her friend. "Do you feel better now?"

"Better?" Gray glanced at her.

"Well, you looked so distracted and miserable during the game yesterday," Levy explained.

Gray groaned. "Did I really look that pathetic?"

"You didn't seem like yourself. It's like you had a huge burden on you or something," she shrugged.

Gray's lips curved into a half-hearted smile. Things happened so fast. One moment he was so into championing the play off, then the moment he overheard the proposal from Jellal, he felt his world spinning in the opposite direction.

"You should talk to Jellal too."

Gray's eyes shot back to the blunette. What? Why? Why should he talk to Jellal? Did everyone know he liked Erza? Did everyone figure out he couldn't focus because Jellal proposed to the red haired cheerleader? "W-why?" Gray decided to ask vaguely. He didn't want to be the one to blow it away, of course.

"He was blaming himself," Levy explained. "He said if he succeeded the three pointer for the buzzer beat, we could have make it."

Gray felt himself letting go of his breath he wasn't aware of holding. "Oh," he said in relief.

"But it was rare for him to miss such an opportunity too," Levy added. "I always thought Jellal's shoots were perfect. His aims were always good. It was too bad. We finally made it to the semi-final. And here I thought we would be the champion of the play off this year."

"Perhaps he was nervous," Gray shrugged. Perhaps he was nervous with his proposal too? Gray decided to change the focus. "What about Natsu and Elfman?" he asked about his teammates as well. He didn't need to ask about Loke since they had lunch and dinner together after the game after all—and he definitely had given Gray a piece of his mind.

"Well, according to Elfman, it was unmanly," Levy grinned, and Gray had to chuckle at that.

"I'm so sorry, Levy," Gray smiled apologetically. "I promise I'll train harder."

"We won't have another play off until next year. Take good care of your body. As your team manager, I can't afford to have you injured," she gestured towards the mountain of files. "Besides, you have to sort those problems out first. You can treat us a huge dinner later as compensation. Natsu is still pissed off after all."

"I'm sorry," he repeated his apology, still feeling that his words alone wasn't enough. But Levy just waved him off as she exited his office.

He sat alone for a while, pondering what he was doing. It was the semi-final. Just one game away from being the champion. Gray clutched his hair in frustration. What the hell was he doing back then? How low could he be? A match was a match after all. He shouldn't have hesitated.

Another knock disturbed his monologue, and Gray looked up to see an all too familiar dark haired lady walking into his office. "Hey, loser," she greeted teasingly.

Gray rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Ultear?"

She laughed. "I want to congratulate you on your loss."

"Get the hell out of here."

"Aww, you shouldn't treat your cousin this way, Gray. Lyon will get angry."

Gray groaned in annoyance. "Don't disturb my peace while that moron isn't here."

Ultear chuckled. "Well, he and Uncle Silver are coming back from Hokkaido tomorrow."

Gray felt himself froze. "What? Don't tell me—" he paused. "Did they know we lost the play off?"

Ultear rolled her eyes as she folded her arms. "What do you expect? Uncle Silver is the company's chairman, how can he not know? My mom told him the first thing in the morning."

Gray groaned louder. This would be so troublesome once those two would be here.

"Also—" Ultear added. "I just got back from the land auction. I saw the chairman of the Alvarez Telecommunication there. It was Natsu's brother, right?"

"Zeref?" Gray sounded uninterested. He was more concerned about how much fun Lyon and Silver would make of him tomorrow. He would never see the light of another day.

"Yes, him," Ultear nodded, tone becoming more serious now. "I don't understand why a telecommunication company would want a piece of land in Shikoku. I think he's venturing into the hospitality industry."

"He has that much of a leisure time?" Gray murmured, laying his head on his desk. "It's just an industry for disposable income. I still don't understand why our company even want to build any hotels."

"It helps our electronic industry sometimes," Ultear shrugged. "You're not worried?"

"About what?"

"Alvarez venturing into hospitality industry."

"Why should I?"

"Zeref seems to be liaising with some boutiques for now."

"So?" Gray sighed. "Our electronic supplies aren't meeting demands now. Shouldn't we worry more about that than the probability that Alvarez might open a hotel?"

Ultear's forehead creased into a frown as she stared sharply at her cousin. "Gray, it's just rare. They have no reason to. Do you think—" she paused in hesitation. "Do you think Natsu has anything to do with this?"

Gray frowned, raising his head to finally meet his cousin's eyes. "You want to say that Natsu is a spy for Alvarez?" his eyes flashed hurt. "Natsu is not that type of guy."

"I'm just stating a probability. After all, why would he work with us if his family owns a company? He could easily be a CEO—"

"Ultear," Gray's voice woven with menace. "Natsu is not that type of guy. And for the record, Alvarez can open a hotel as much as we can. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be a problem."

"You're too optimistic."

"Realistic," he corrected her. "The real reason why we opened those hotels was because of my mom. It's a highly competitive industry, but it's not our major source of income."

"We invested in it," Ultear reminded him. "Investments need to have returns—"

"I am the one in charge of the ROI of this company," Gray cut her again.

Ultear bit her lower lip, fingers fidgeting on her arms before heaving a heavy sigh. "Talk to me again after you bring the company out of its current crisis. It's so not you to let this matter goes out of hand."

This time, Gray couldn't exactly come out with a remark. But he knew she was right. He needed to pull himself together and put a stop to everything. "I will. Just—give me a few more months."

"Don't you even dare put our company anywhere near the red alert, Gray," Ultear said, turning back on her heels to leave. "Also, I have a meeting with our business partner this dinner. Can you please fetch Meredy from school for me?"

Gray rolled his eyes. "If you can't take care of a child, why adopt one?"

"I can take care of her. I only ask for your help today, didn't I?' Ultear protested. "And for the record, if it wasn't because of that niece of yours, I wouldn't even be working here."

"Yeah, yeah, fine. I'll fetch her. Leave me alone. I need some peace in my sanctuary before facing Lyon and my old man tomorrow."

Ultear chuckled before leaving his office.

* * *

Meredy's eyes were sharp and unwavering. Her mind tried to focus on the string of bow she had been holding for some time now, and the placement of her footing. She could feel her instructor's presence sitting behind her, and the subtle wind blowing from the opened shoji door. Something inside her had gathered and somehow had held her together before she gracefully let go of the pulled string.

The arrow held by the string immediately went off. And Meredy could almost hear it cutting swiftly through the wind. She let her hand fell down to her side before her eyes widened slightly at the resistance. She was probably a bit off target. And the arrow pierced through the round wooden board sixty meters away in the kyudo dojo garden.

It was off course albeit slightly.

"Meredy-san."

Meredy turned to face her favorite azure haired instructor.

"What's wrong?" Juvia's face was etching concern. "Your arrow today is a bit—" she paused, trying to find the best word. "Confused."

Meredy pulled back her leg as she turned to face her instructor. She saw Juvia stood gracefully, not even bending a bit. Meredy had always adored Juvia's way of Kyudo. Her moves were perfect. Everytime she walked, or sat, or stood back up again, she seemed to be flowing beautifully.

"Did something worry you?" Juvia asked again, approaching the girl.

"I'm sorry. I am probably still disturbed by the tournament loss," Meredy answered truthfully. "Besides, why is the door open? The wind distracted me."

Juvia blinked, frowning a bit. "Someone must have left the door open. But even so, the wind should guide you even more. Not the other way round."

"Yeah, kid, don't blame the innocent wind."

"See. Don't blame—" Juvia paused at the new voice interrupting their talk. "Did the wind just talked?"

Meredy stared at her incredulously. "The wind can never talk. That's my uncle."

"What?" Juvia sidestepped, turning her hips as she placed her foot on the opposite side just to face the all too familiar raven-haired guy she had been dreaming since yesterday just a few inches away from her. "G-Gray-sama?"

"Gray-sama?" Meredy blinked in surprised.

"Wow, I've never seen someone turned around like that," Gray's tone was rather teasing, eyes casted down at the beauty in front of him. He was surprised to say the least. He definitely did not expect to see Juvia again.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Meredy frowned.

"So this is your favorite teacher you've been bitching about everyday?"

"Excuse me. I didn't bitch! And that's not how an uncle should talk!"

"Don't teach me how I should talk."

"Why are you here? Where's Ultear?"

"That's not how a daughter should talk."

"Stop copying me!"

"Excuse me!" Juvia quickly interrupted the moment she regained her sense. "You know you shouldn't be fighting inside a dojo. You will insult the spirit of Kyudo."

Meredy's frown deepened before huffing and turning away from Gray, stomping slightly but struggling to walk gracefully at the same time. "I'll go change so we can go back."

Gray couldn't help but laugh at her rigid posture. Meredy clearly wanted to protest to him but couldn't. He knew Meredy respected this 'teacher' of hers so much to go against her. Gray had always teased his niece with her too much adoration to this so-called perfect teacher—perfect indeed. If Gray had known that the teacher she had been talking about was Juvia, he would have invited her to their house since months ago. This woman was adorable, with her long blue hair tied up in a high ponytail and her bangs framing her face. Her eyes were of the same hue as her hair, clear and innocent.

"Juvia didn't know Gray-sama is Meredy-chan's uncle," Juvia was the one who broke the silence. And Gray just realized he had been staring at her for way too long.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, throwing his glance away. For some odd reasons, this girl always seemed to be capable of stealing his attention—heck, she stole his attention with only a whiff of her scent back on the bus yesterday. "Oh well, not your fault. I never really meddle into Meredy's matters."

"What happen to Ultear-sama?"

"She had some errands to do," Gray shrugged, raking his fingers across his hair to brush them back just to have his strands stubbornly fell back messily again. "Our company seemed to have some trouble the past few months. Some issues kept Ultear busy."

Juvia nodded in understanding. "Juvia is sorry to hear that."

"It's fine," he waved off her worry. He wasn't sure why but perhaps luck was just not on his side recently. His one-sided love, his tournament, his career—he probably needed some break from them all. "Anyway, this is our third coincidence right?"

"Well, last night was planned though," Juvia chuckled softly.

"Just because you coincidentally picked my phone. It could have been someone else," Gray shrugged. He had been amused actually. It seemed to him that their meetings had occurred far too often to simply dismiss it as mere coincidence.

"Ah yes, now that Gray-sama mentioned it," Juvia looked up, a finger placed on her lower lip in a thinking posture before her eyes caught his again. "How was Gray-sama's car?"

"It's good. I just picked it up from the workshop. My dad is going to be back tomorrow. I'm glad I made it in time," Gray nodded, eyes back on her. He didn't know what it was—how she attracted him, how warm her smile was, how peaceful her blue eyes were—but he found her very easy to talk to.

"Gray!" Meredy called from the door, already in her school uniform with a hand holding a bag. "I'll go and send my stuff in the locker then we can go home. I'll be back in a minute. Wait for me at the car," and she went off.

Gray groaned. "Well, I guess I need to go now," he felt himself a bit reluctant to leave now. He still wanted to talk to her.

"Please take care and drive safely," she bowed slightly with her soft smile.

Gray scratched the back of his head, biting his lower lip in hesitancy before proceeding cautiously. "Perhaps we could hang around the bar again? Cana would love to meet you again." Yeah, right. Cana would definitely mock him if she knew he used her name. "And—" he cleared his throat. "Well, you could—you could bring a date if you want."

Juvia looked up, blinking—once, then twice. Her hands were still resting together on her front, weaving comfortably below her breastplate—he didn't know what the hell that thing was called. Her blue eyes seemed clueless at first, but then she chuckled. "Is this Gray-sama's subtle way to ask Juvia if she has a boyfriend?"

Gray's lips curved up in a small grin. "I was hoping you wouldn't catch on that."

"Gray-sama was too obvious," Juvia's smile was still there, and Gray decided he couldn't really get enough of that. "And if Gray-sama really has to know, then, no, Juvia doesn't have one."

Gray wasn't even going to deny how his grin had become wider. "I see. Well, would you like to go out this Sunday then?"

"Sunday?" she looked apologetic once. "Juvia doesn't think she can."

Mustering up all the courage he still had left from the all too quick rejection, Gray nodded, his grin faltering slightly. "It's alright, then."

"Juvia can make it on any other day?" she offered, biting her lower lip guiltily. She really didn't mean to say no. In fact, if she had to be honest, she was attracted to him just as much as he was, if not more.

"Oh," Gray blinked, realization dawned in him as he chuckled slightly. "Saturday then?"

"Saturday's perfect," Juvia nodded enthusiastically, eyes flashed in amusement. Her ponytail bounced with excitement and Gray swore it should have been illegal to look that adorable.

* * *

 **A/N:** For the request about Gray kissing both of her cheeks, I'll say yes! It sounded so adorable haha. And this story would be filled with fluff so such request is very easy to cater. Of course, dear! And thank you for all the reviews, favorite, follows and support, especially to; **Baby pink 'n Baby blue, NeverInUrWildestDreams, TheLittleKittyMeows, SN2797, luvgruvia4ever, Killlucy, kishmie, blackrider192, yaoieunhae** and the **unnamed Guests**.


	3. Chapter 3

_The clouds floating across the sky  
_ _Reminds me of myself back then  
_ _Without noticing the pain of others  
_ _I hid my miserable weakness  
_ _When I noticed, I was able to get here  
_ _Only because I was supported by someone else  
_ _That's why this time  
_ _It's my turn to support others. — Greeeen; Haruka._

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Stretching herself on her chair, Levy yawned. Her eyes felt really tired after staring at the computer screen for way too long. Just a few more accounts and everything else would be wrapped. Clicking the button to summarize the day's sale, Levy frowned at the notification popped on her screen.

"A new transaction?" she read in confusion. Immediately her eyes darted to the clock on the wall. It was almost 9:00 pm. Why would there be another business transaction at a time like this?

Opening the windows to look through the transaction, Levy skimmed everything through. Someone was doing something and probably was still in the building too. It was a payment for damages of goods and services, paid to the Shinagawa area. But why would it be at this time of the day? There shouldn't be anyone in the office anymore.

Sighing, Levy leaned back. What exactly was happening here? Shinagawa. Her mind started to race. If she remembered correctly from the reports she wrote for Gray, the factories that needed attention recently were from Shinagawa as well. Were these merely coincidence? Or would this need extra investigation?

Biting her lower lip, Levy picked herself up from her chair and rushed to retrieve some files. She might also need to check the CCTV later.

* * *

That Saturday Juvia was running late. It had been a while since she went for a date, she was too nervous just thinking of what to wear. By the time Gray texted her that he was downstairs, Juvia barely done with her hair. She quickly snatched her purse before rushing out and locked her door. Tidying her hair a bit, she ran down her apartment and approached the man leaning by his car. "Juvia is sorry that she's late," she panted slightly.

Gray grinned, scanning her whitish dress flowing gracefully. "It's fine," he shrugged. "You look really beautiful."

She blushed prettily, accentuating her gorgeous pale skin. "Thank you."

"Shall we?" Gray picked himself up, opening the passenger door for her.

Juvia nodded and got herself in. Once Gray got into the driver's side and drove off her apartment, she looked around the car. It wasn't exactly a luxurious car as she had imagined. But it was comfortable enough. Gray seemed to be quite a humble person in her observation.

"Are you staying alone there?" Gray's voice brought her eyes back to the man.

"Yes," she nodded with a smile. "The apartment is just a small studio. It's hard to accommodate more than a person or two."

"It doesn't look like a place where a woman would stay," Gray added.

Juvia blinked. "Oh, well, it looks like a run-down apartment, yeah—"

"No, that's not what I mean," Gray cut her off immediately. "Please, I do not judge people's wealth. I just—I thought the area was quite isolated and a bit intimidating. I just thought it might not be too safe."

"Oh," she bit her lips, looking down as she nodded. "Well, it might be. Cheap apartments are usually lacking safety."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Juvia had lived her whole life worse than that actually. And she's not exactly alone. She has a friend that takes good care of her," she reassured him.

"Ah," Gray nodded. "That's good. Meredy might go nuts if she knows. That overprotective student of yours even hit me that day for being too friendly to her favorite teacher," Gray joked, and Juvia chuckled, knowing full well how Meredy could be.

* * *

When Gray led her into the restaurant, she took her time to look around in amusement. She sat down, gaping at the rather average restaurant called 8island. "Juvia doesn't mean to be rude but Juvia was worried Gray-sama would bring Juvia to a fancy restaurant," she whispered.

Gray laughed. "You don't like fancy restaurants?"

"Juvia doesn't necessarily dislike, but it's rather uncomfortable," she scrunched her face cutely. "Juvia felt like the waiters are staring all the time as if waiting for us to make mistakes. They might probably laugh at someone poor like Juvia."

"Don't say that about yourself," Gray chuckled. "I like you just the way you are. So you should love yourself too."

Juvia blushed again. And Gray grinned. When the waiter came to take orders, they put their conversation on hold for a while until they got their order.

"This is actually my most favorite restaurant," Gray informed when the waiter finally left them again. "I frequented this place since I was in college. Their foods are the best in Tokyo."

"Really?

"Why are you so surprised?"

"No, Juvia just—well... This place is—"

Gray chuckled. "You thought I love fancy places? Well, sorry to burst your bubbles, but I don't born with a silver spoon in my mouth. In fact, my family was thrown into bankruptcy and destitution once."

Juvia's eyes widened before bowing at him. "Juvia is sorry."

"You shouldn't," Gray shook his head. "My father's company only started to blossom when I started high school. There was even once when we don't have anything to eat and our only meal was rice with soyu sauce once a day. But even so, I remember how warm my mother's smile back then. Just her smile made that bland taste good. It was actually a rather cherished memory."

Juvia listened attentively, pursing her lips, as she finally understood where his humble personality came from. "She sounds like a very likeable and thoughtful lady."

"Hmm," Gray's eyes darted slightly towards the window, as if trying to recall some memories. "She was actually the pillar of our family. She supported my father and my aunt through the rough time but she wasn't there when we harvested the wealth."

"S-she wasn't there?"

Gray flashed her a sorrowful smile. "She died when I was finishing my high school."

Juvia gasped. "J-Juvia is sorry to hear that."

"Don't be," Gray shook his head, and paused when the waiter came to serve their food. "My aunt said when our mission in this world is done, we'll die no matter at what age. My mom was probably born to establish this business," he added once the waiter left, picking his utensils. "You should try their Bolognese. It's really good."

Juvia took her time to watch the man before carving a soft smile and picked her own utensils. "Yeah, it looks nice," she fished some into her own mouth before nodding in approval. "It really is."

"Right?" Gray grinned.

"It tastes exceptional. Juvia never really tasted anything like this before," Juvia admitted after taking a few more bites.

"I told you," Gray continued his meal, occasionally glancing up at the lady in front of him. It was comforting that she had worn something rather simple and casual, but enough to show that she took care of presenting herself well. Their whole meet up that day was doing strange things to him—strange, but not unpleasant. He cleared his throat a bit. "What about you? How's your family?"

He noticed how her movements paused briefly before she gave him a small smile. "Juvia doesn't have one. She stays at the orphanage since she could remember," she pursed her lips before continuing. "Well, she has a lifetime friend who had been with her since forever though."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Gray muttered lowly. "Is it the same friend you mentioned earlier?"

"The one who loves kiwi juice," Juvia giggled. "Yes, Gajeel-kun is a huge teddy bear!"

Gray chuckled. "Teddy bear?"

"Yes," she nodded enthusiastically. "He's so adorable and fluffy. And he's nice. He has a cat he picked up named Lily. Lily is so lucky. And it's a sweet name."

Gray imagined a nerdy guy wearing a pink shirt with a pink frilly ribbon for some unknown reason. He might be gay. "That's... Awesome."

"He was the one who took care of Juvia at the orphanage. And even when we left and were homeless, he actually dropped out of high school to provide Juvia until she could become a teacher," she continued while eating. "Juvia wishes she could do something for him too."

"I see," Gray chuckled softly. "Apparently, we do have something quite similar from our past. I kinda had a hunch of it the first time we met."

Juvia's brows rose in amusement. "That sounded like a pick up line."

Gray clicked his tongue in mock annoyance. "You shouldn't have noticed that."

They laughed, indulging their meal with small talks comfortable between them.

* * *

"So why did you chose to be a teacher?" Gray asked, walking leisurely besides her. He stopped when she approached a stall by the road, picking a watch of her interest.

"Hmm?" Juvia hummed, eyes still fixed on the watch her fingers were playing with. The blue dial seemed mesmerizing to her, and the golden oyster bracelet accentuated the beauty. "Juvia loved it."

Gray grinned. "I do expect a better answer."

Juvia chuckled, putting the watch back. "It's really a childhood dream for Juvia actually."

Gray looked back at the watch. "You want that?"

"No, Juvia's watch is still good. She just loved the color," Juvia shook her head and quickly walked ahead. "Juvia wanted to support people. She lived her life being supported by Gajeel-kun. And so she wanted to support others too. It's Juvia's turn now. So Juvia thought being a teacher means she could assist them achieving their dreams."

Gray glanced back to the watch again. It really was a rather cheap watch though. His one course meal might probably be more expensive than that. "You sure you don't want this? I can buy it for you if you want."

Juvia turned again, before skipping back again and grabbed his hand, successfully pulling him away from the stall. "Juvia is sure and Gray-sama shouldn't dwell too much on it. If Juvia really wanted it, she could buy it anytime."

"Well, if you like the color—"

"Juvia only likes the golden color. It's common in any watches," Juvia cut him off.

"Golden?" Gray's eyebrows rose. "And here I thought you loved the blue dial."

"Golden is actually Juvia's favorite."

"That's a surprise."

"Because Gray-sama thought Juvia likes blue?"

Gray laughed. "How do you know?"

"People always assume that. Juvia is used to it," Juvia shrugged.

"I'm sorry for falling into stereotype," Gray said with a grin.

"And Juvia is sorry for being born like a blue icon. Juvia really hoped to be born blonde though," she shyly ran her free hand across her soft wavy hair.

They laughed, and just as their laughter died, they both looked down at their connecting hands. She didn't notice how she had held his hand for too long than necessary, and she blushed heavily. Immediately by then, she quickly let go of him clumsily. But before she can even retract her hand away, his hand quickly snatched hers again. Juvia startled. Somehow, his hand felt larger than her small soft one. And her eyes guiltily shifted up to meet his.

"I like it, though," he said, eyes boring into hers, which did nothing but churning her stomach. "Your hair, I mean."

Juvia bit her lower lip, looking down at their hands. He gripped her hand firmly but gently at the same time, as if he wasn't willing to let go anytime soon. And when he paced forward, she relented, smiling briefly at how comfortable his hand enveloping hers.

* * *

When they arrived at the apartment building, Gray pulled over his car right in front of the main door. He took a deep breath, eyes glued to the dashboard for a few seconds before he turned to face her, meeting her eyes. "Any chance you'll want to go out again sometime soon?"

A smile blossoming on her lips, Juvia nodded. "A second date would be nice."

"Good," Gray nodded with a smile, biting his lips a bit before adding. "I'll call you."

It was rather obvious that both of them didn't really want to end the day. They had such a good time, so many things to talk, so many things to do together. He was such a thoughtful interesting guy. She was glad that it was such a coincidence that they could get to know each other, even if they both belonged from two different worlds.

Juvia giggled softly as a teasing thought came to her. "Is Gray-sama going to kiss Juvia?"

Gray cleared his throat. He was more nervous now than on his very first date during his middle school. He wasn't sure either. Perhaps it was the way her bright blue eyes shone brightly and innocently; or the way she smiled so adorably and timidly. She had a different vibe on her compared to any women he had ever encountered in his whole life. She was very easy to talk to. He found that rather surprising, because he wasn't the type to open up easily. Heck, his friends had been by his side since middle school and he still hadn't open up with them regarding his family.

This woman had done it in a day—which was rather mortifying to him.

Juvia chuckled, noticing how he had been quiet for a good one minute since. She knew he might not answer her anytime soon, and it was actually intended as a joke. But she leaned forward, her hands gently resting on both sides of his face, brushing her lips against his cheeks so quickly, he wasn't even sure if he wasn't only imagining both that and the faint whiff of jasmine that embraced his senses.

She pulled back, chuckling at his baffled expression. "Good night, Gray-sama," she half whispered before exiting his car and disappeared into the building.

Gray inhaled deeply, frozen in his spot. Okay, maybe mortifying wasn't really the best choice of words.

* * *

"Natsu."

Natsu was rushing down the long stairs, buttoning his shirt when he heard the familiar voice of his brother, putting a halt on his steps. "Yes?"

"Where are you going?" Zeref's face seemed indifferent.

"I'm going to the valve supplier for a while. I ordered some female connectors and ferrules," Natsu said, hand snatching his car keys. "I was ordering for Loke but damn, they're stainless steel 316 with tube fittings branch tee lot of 33. I ended up buying more for myself too."

"I thought you're not working today?"

"Yeah, but I need to settle this. Some factories in Shinagawa are having some problem—"

"You're going to Shinagawa?" Zeref's voice seemed to rise a bit.

"No, the place I'm fetching those is at Edogawa," Natsu clicked his tongue in annoyance after looking around. "Did you see my scarf?"

"Upstairs? I saw it on the sofa in front of the TV."

"Thanks," Natsu ran up immediately, rushing to the family area when he saw the item he had been searching. "Good—" he paused when he saw a loose paper below the sofa. Pulling it out, Natsu frowned.

Why would Alvarez have an invoice for damages from FS Corporation?

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm sorry for the late update. But I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks to those who had supported this story, favorited, followed and reviewed especially; **NotUrAverageWaterGurL, blackrider192, Kary, Baby pink 'n Baby blue, YukiOnnaMonet, fyriagita, NeverInUrWildestDreams, Kishmie, LAFIN124, Anya** and the **unnamed Guests**.


End file.
